


Dream SMP oneshots <3

by Quack_Eli



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Multi, Other, Quackity - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, all the boys love you, catch me simping respectfully, dreamwastaken - Freeform, friendship and relationships, georgenotfound - Freeform, oneshots, the cutest oneshots, this is so unbeliavably wholesome, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quack_Eli/pseuds/Quack_Eli
Summary: some wholesome oneshots of my favourite dream smp membersdream, george, karl, quackity, wilbur, tommy and tubbo‸-‸disclaimer : a lot of these oneshots/imagines are based around friendship. seen as tommy and tubbo are minors, their oneshots will always be friendships :3(lowercase intended)
Relationships: Dream x Reader - Relationship, Quackity x reader - Relationship, Wilbur Soot x reader - Relationship, georgenotfound x reader, karl jacobs x reader
Kudos: 28





	1. .intro.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii  
> these are all meant to be short, wholesome oneshots that just came to mind  
> if you have any requests leave a comment :3

**so how is this gonna work?**  
these are gonna be small paragraphs about what i think some of my favourite smp comfort streamers would do in certain situations.

relationship based ones will include: ▸karljacobs  
▸quackity  
▸georgenotfound  
▸dreamwastaken  
▸wilbur soot

friendship based ones will include: ▸all of the above^  
▸tommyinnit  
▸tubbo

i will include (f - friendship) and (r - relationship) next to each of their names to clarify which is which. some will have (f/r) next to them so it's up to you whether you want to see it as a friendship or relationship :)

most - if not all - of these prompts will follow the storyline that you are also a streamer apart of the dream smp world.

so without further ado. . . enjoy!


	2. .love languages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys and their love languages towards you :3

**▸ dream (r)**  
dream's love language is gift giving. he buys you gifts any chance he gets, whether it's for an occasion or simply because he wants to see you smile. sometimes he buys you small tokens of gratitude, or he gets really expensive gifts that mean a lot to you. when you tell him you don't need gifts, he reassures you that he does it because it's his way of showing appreciation towards you. his gifts are always meaningful, and they often show you that he remembers what your interests are.

 **▸ george (r)**  
george's love language is providing services to you. whether it's him helping you with chores and work, or him simply surprising you by doing things you appreciate. he loves seeing you smile whenever he helps you, and he especially loves whenever he can relieve your stress by helping out with editing or setting up streams. the both of you equally provide helpful services, but george particularly loves to spoil you.

 **▸ karl (r)**  
karl's love language is no doubt physical touch. he is cuddly and physically affectionate towards all of his close friends. whenever you visit each other, he clings to you like a teddy bear. he loves giving you small kisses on the cheek. whenever you two are apart, you get constant messages of karl telling you how much he misses hugging you. the days you finally reunite he suffocates you in the warmest embrace.

 **▸ tommy (f)**  
quality time is tommy's love language. rather than spamming your messages with compliments and nice things, he much prefers going outside and hanging out whenever and wherever. sometimes you go back to his place and play minecraft, other times you go to the shops or spend time at shopping centres and cinemas. spending time together makes the two of you as happy as can be, and it provides great vlog content.

 **▸ tubbo (f)**  
tubbo's love language is words of affirmation. tubbo makes sure to indulge all of his friends in adorable compliments, and sometimes he gives you a little extra just to show you how much he appreciates you as a best friend. his compliments are all sincere, whether they are over text and calls or in real life conversations. while streaming, he is very open and has no problem telling chat he loves you. ultimate friendship goals.

 **▸ quackity (r)**  
quackity's love language is providing services. usually, in his own way, this means making you laugh. he adores your laugh more than anything, which means he always goes out of his way to hear it. he does a lot behind the scenes that the viewers don't see. whenever you hang out he pays for meals and does anything you want. he loves making you happy, which leads him to help you out a lot whenever participating in stream games together.

 **▸ wilbur (r)**  
words of affirmation is wilbur's love language, but with a twist. unlike most of your friends who send you written compliments, he likes to serenade you with his amazing guitar and singing skills. he recognised how much you enjoy his singing, and made it a point ever since to be your own personal musician. something you find adorable which he always does, is send long heartfelt videos of him singing you a poem of affectionate words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually loved writing this so much.  
> ofc these are just my idea of what their love languages would be, but if you think any others ones would suit them let me know! I'd love to hear different opinions :D  
> my love language is physical touch, so karl is definitely my ultimate bias in this


	3. .soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> various different soulmate au's that i think suit the boys :)

**▸ dream (r)**   
_'Dreaming About Your Soulmate'_   
since you entered your teenage years, you would get strange dreams about a dirty blonde haired boy you didn't recognise. each night you would dream of the boy you never met. none of your friends had these experiences, so you kept it all to yourself. entering high school, you met the exact boy you saw in your dreams each night. it started as you discretely stalking him, to finally stumbling into him in the hallway one day by accident. he seemed just as shocked to see you, and after a slowburn friendship the both of you finally broke and had a lengthy conversation about everything. he confessed that he saw you in his dreams too.   
low and behold, you realised that you were soulmates and became the schools power couple.

 **▸ george (r)**   
_'Colour Rush'_   
every person has their soulmate, the person that brings out the colour of the world when you look at them. schools made it a national rule to separate students that were soulmates, and it was a law that teens had to wear special glasses that prevented them from getting a colour rush and being distracted from school work. half way through high school, you never knew who your soulmate was. outside of class you would stare at everyone's face just in hopes you'd find your soulmate, but nothing happened. one day when a new boy, george, transferred to your class, you saw him taking his glasses off before lunch and then it all happened. the both of you locked eyes and fell under a spell, colour erupting everywhere.   
everyday after that, the two of you spent time getting to know each other, eventually falling madly in love.

 **▸ karl (r)**   
_'Soulmarks'_   
when you come into contact with your soulmate, a golden bright mark is left on your skin where they touched. hearing about is as a child made you scared it would be hard to find your soulmate, but after meeting karl it was pretty immediate that you realised he was your soulmate. being the affectionate person he is, karl hugged you upon first meeting you when a mutual friend introduced you, and just like like golden soulmarks appeared on both your bodies. it was a rather funny moment that had you two giggling about for hours like nervous lovebirds. after that day, he took you on a date and everything went from there.   
to this day, you both still stain each other with a thousand golden marks a day.

 **▸ tommy (f)**   
_'Body Swap'_  
you and tommy grew up side by side as childhood best friend. ever since you moved in next door to him at the age of 4, you were attached at the hip. it all seemed like a normal friendship, until one day you woke up in his room, with his clothes on, and in his. . . body! you ran to your own house as fast as possible to see that he was in your body. for a month, this happened every weekend, switching bodies for a day and having to awkwardly facetime and talk each other through the process of getting dressed and handling everything. after that confusing month, your bond was solidified forever.   
tommy and you held this secret that would keep your friendship thriving for infinity.

 **▸ tubbo (f)**   
_'Red String'_  
you and tubbo met in elementary school. before you learned about the red string theory, the both of you believed that there was something wrong with the glowing thread that connected your pinkies. for years you would meet up and try cutting it, pulling it off and untying it - but nothing prevented the string from pulling you together. with time, tubbo and you started getting along. you enjoyed his company and he enjoyed yours, and by the time you reached high school you finally heard of the red string theory. everything finally made sense, and the two of you were overjoyed to learn you were soulmates.   
you couldn't have wished for anyone better to have as a platonic soulmate.

 **▸ quackity (r)**   
_'Hot or Cold'_   
everyone always talked about how they met their soulmates through random events. in all honesty, it made you jealous. for years you couldn't feel anything, not even the smallest peak of warmth in your life. everything was cold and bitter - your life being a constant sweater season. it was said that once you get near your soulmate, you feel a spike of warmth. the warmer you feel the closer they are. one day while you were alone in the park you walked down a long narrow pathway to your home. for such a sunny day, your body was practically freezing over - until - a wave of heat flew over you. past you walked a boy in a beanie. the both of you stopped dead in your tracks, scooted closer, and then erupted in surprised when you both felt the heat of each other. he took you out to dinner that night.   
after that day, you never felt cold again.

 **▸ wilbur (r)**   
_'Timer'_   
every individual person has a timer on their wrist. the numbers can range from thousands of hours, to strictly a few minutes or seconds. these numbers symbolised when you would get to meet your soulmate. once the timer on your wrist hit 00:00:00, you know you will have met the one. the tricky part of this for you was that your timer stopped at a concert. filled with thousands of screaming teenage girls, jumping up and down, blurring any chance you had of locating your soulmate. up on stage was the opening act, a charming english man named wilbur soot, playing his new song. when he was done his performance, he pulled up the the mic with one sentence.   
"if you're my soulmate, please come say hello," revealing his timer to be a bold 00:00:00.   
the room fell silent, your heart panging in your chest. needless to say, you met him backstage and life changed as of then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream, george, and karl definitely suit their soulmate au's lmao  
> get yourself a platonic soulmate like tubbo uwu


	4. .first hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how your first hug went with all of the boysヾ(•ω•`)o

**▸ dream (f/r)**  
you and dream had become rather close after many countless streams and calls between each other. never seeing his face made you more nervous to meet him in person. when he met you in the airport, he swooped you in his arms unexpectedly. the hug took you off guard by how big he was. it felt like you were being hugged by a warm bear. he didn't let you go for what felt like hours, and when your started walking, he followed attached at your hip.

 **▸ george (r)**  
george was never a huggy person with anyone. you knew this from seeing him interact with all his friends, so you never expected one. it was only when you started dating that he finally hugged you. even when dating, it took him some time to warm up to physical touch, however. after a date at a local diner, it was cold at night and he scooted closer. when you least expected it, he pulled you into an awkward loose hug. it's adorable to look back on now as you have warmed up to each other and hug every day.

 **▸ karl (f)**   
he hugged you the second he saw you, quite literally. your friend warned you he was a physically forward person before meeting, but you didn't know he was THAT physically forward. almost making a direct bee line towards you, he clung to you like a toddler. it was odd at first, but you had a few online conversations with him prior, so you allowed it. his hugs have become pretty comfy nowadays.

 **▸ tommy (f)**   
the moment you became friends, tommy warned you he was not an affectionate person (at least not towards girls). he cared and said deeply meaningful things to you, but he did not like physical contact one bit. "le females have the coots," he would often joke, but one day when he noticed you were sad. . . things finally changed. it was a long day for you, he could see it on your face, so he tried cheering you up as much as possible. no amount of jokes or affirmation helped. so finally he gave up and wrapped his freakishly long arms around you. you argued he was adorable for doing so, but he still cringes about the moment till this day.

 **▸ tubbo (f)**   
tubbo only really hugged his family members. he was open to hugging friends, but being friends with withdrawn guys most his life, he didn't exactly know how to react around you. he admitted one day to you that he was afraid of the stigmas around guys and girls hugging, and how most of it is associated with dating and crushes. you reassured him, and slowly he started opening up. one day when you finally hugged, he was tense, but then all at once it was as though he melted. his favourite thing to do now is hug you, and he calls you his figurative sister when doing so.

 **▸ quackity (f/r)**   
quackity was the kind of guy to not be outwardly affectionate purposefully, but to burst into bouts of excitement that led him to cling onto the nearest person. one day that person simply happened to be you. you were at his house, collabing in an intense game with many others in the room. when the pair of you won the game, he yelled out and grabbed onto you with congratulatory arms that lifted you up in the air. he even swung you around hectically a few times before finally letting go.

 **▸ wilbur (r)**   
before you started dating wilbur, he loved to tease you. he would tussle your hair, push you teasingly, wrap one arm around you for split seconds etc, but he would never hug you. you didn't quite understand why, seen as he hugged tommy all the time. when you started dating, he finally revealed to you that he was too shy and never knew how you would react. so, you did him a favour and hugged him yourself. one thing led to the other, and he clung to you all night in a comfortable cuddling position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need a hug like quackity's :'(


	5. .skirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how all the boys reacted to you putting a skirt on them ◉_◉

**▸ dream (r)**   
he absolutely LOVED it. at first it started as a long running joke, the both of you bantering about it on stream, but one day when he was over at your house and helping you pick out an outfit for your date, he saw a fluffy skirt. "the anime girls wear these!" he practically yelled, he just had to try it on. this moment was followed by you becoming a personal photographer for your birthday in a skirt he now stole from you.

 **▸ george (f/r)**   
convincing george to put on a skirt was like telling a child to put the doll away that they picked up in the store. he was stubborn and ignored you, and he was sure you would never have your way of getting him into a cute skirt. alcohol exists, however, and luckily for you george is easily drunk. when he was drunk, putting on a skirt was almost like a second nature to him (kinda sus ngl). although he loved that night of parading his room in a skirt, he would never admit it.

 **▸ karl (f/r)**   
karl was open to try out anything you suggested really, so when you said you wanted to see him in a skirt, he complied. he didn't want to borrow any of your skirts though, he wanted to go out on a extravagant journey at thrift stores to find not one, not even two, but three skirts he loved the designs of. he tried all three on during a stream collab with you. he fans loved the entertainment.

 **▸ tommy (f)**   
"no! even if i die, you will never put a skirt on me!"   
you've been trying for years. . . he still won't let you.

 **▸ tubbo (f)**   
tubbo revealed to you that when he was younger he dressed up as princess peach for halloween. the pictures were the most adorable thing you layed your eyes upon, so it didn't take long for you to start convincing him to redo the look, but it did take an absurd amount of pleading for him to finally agree. you both filmed it for youtube content, and he dressed up in a cheap hilarious princess peach costume while you dressed in a mario outfit.

 **▸ quackity (r)**   
it took 2 years of dating for quackity to finally say yes to wearing a skirt. the both of you were on a call with karl while your boyfriend struggled to shimmy into one of your skirts. he still kept his sweatpants on underneath, which was a little disappointing, but he looked absolutely hilarious which cracked everyone up.

 **▸ wilbur (f/r)**  
wilbur was releasing a new song to which he was amidst filming a music video for. there was a section of the song which talked about femininity, which got you thinking. . . while on the set of the music video, you suggested wilbur wear a skirt or do something overtly feminine to highlight the lyrics. surprisingly, he loved the idea and went through with it. the music video was trending everyone afterwards, and it was safe to say that twitter had a field day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we stan our feminist icon wilbur (～o￣3￣)～

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment with some suggestions :D  
> hope you enjoyed


End file.
